White Christmas Redacted
by Black-Velvet-sama
Summary: Merida and Elsa were never able to do things the traditional way.


It happened a few weeks before Christmas, a natural snowfall had blanketed the kingdom of Arendelle, and its queen couldn't be happier. This year would be her first Christmas spent with her suitor the crown Princess of DunBroch, Merida, who spent last Christmas with her family, the long distance making travel near impossible during the winter months. Elsa was determined to make their first Christmas together perfect.

Merida watched the queen give orders to the servants, smiling and shaking her head wistfully as she fretted and fussed over something as silly as fruit punch or chocolate. "Well chocolate cake is certainly fine but aren't you forgetting something big like... the tree..."

Elsa's mouth dropped open and she gaped at Merida. "The tree... oh no..." The queen's hands shot to her mouth and she muttered through her hand. "We can't have Christmas without a tree, how could I forget, its just-"

"In two weeks." Merida smiled at Elsa, "We already got the decorations and the presents ready, not to mention you've been planning the dinner for a month." Merida rolled her eyes at the last bit, closing the distance between them she placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "We can just go out with Anna and Kristoff one day, pick out a tree and bring it back, easy." Elsa sighed and smiled at Merida.

"You're right, Anna will be sure to pick out a good one too." Elsa took Merida's hands as they slid off her shoulders. Merida smiled and gave Elsa a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ye worry too much about these things love."

* * *

><p>They left the next morning bright and early, three of them bundled in warm winter furs and thick boots, Elsa sat comfortably in an autumn dress leaning on Merida's shoulder in the backseat of the sleigh. Elsa looked up at the red head's face turned pink from the cold afternoon air, Anna had dragged them half way across the country side searching for that elusive perfect tree. Kristoff pulled back on Sven's reins stopping the sled to point out a tree to the princess, as Anna critiqued the tree Elsa took the opportunity to whisper to Merida.<p>

"Are you cold?" Merida looked down at the queen and smiled.

"Just a little." Merida sighed as Kristoff urged Sven to walk, another tree turned down by the critic. "I just wish she'd pick a tree already."

Elsa smiled shaking her head, "Anna knows how special this year's christmas is, she wants to make sure everything's perfect too."

"If only you knew how special..." Merida mumbled into her coat smiling, Elsa looked up at her lowering her brows in confusion, before shaking her head and relaxing against the young woman.

It was about an hour or so more before Anna finally found a tree she could be satisfied with, the four tied it down onto the sleigh and headed back to Arendelle, stopping at Oaken's for a quick lunch. It was dark by time they left, and Elsa couldn't help but snuggle in closer to Merida as the dense forest kept the lantern light from traveling far. Kristoff and Anna seemed unfazed as they continued talking about the deserts they're having at the dinner. Merida stirred and Elsa startled looked at the red head finding her staring at Sven who seemed to shrink a bit, Kristoff and Anna stopped talking. Elsa could feel her stomach knot with dread as Merida reached for her sword slowly drawing the blade, Kristoff looked out into the forrest holding out the lantern.

Elsa froze as she saw the glow of several eyes between the trees, Kristoff urged Sven into a run as a pack of wolves gave chase. "Elsa duck!" Merida stood and struck out with sword swinging over the queen's head and striking a wolf that had lunged towards her. Elsa looked over the back of the sleigh her lips tightened as she stood up stepping onto the seat. She could feel Merida grip her hips to steady her as she let go of the wood on the seat back, Elsa lifted her arms willing ice to form on the roads behind them. The wolves quickly lost their footing on the slippery surface and Elsa laughed in triumph letting herself fall back into Merida's awaiting arms.

Anna smiled at her sister and Merida sat them down in the seat again. "That was great thinking Elsa." Anna reclined back into the sleigh "Nothing but smooth sailing now." Kristoff shook his head.

"I'm still gonna keep up this speed till I'm sure we've lost the wolves." Anna smiled reaching up and placing the lantern back on the hook on the front of the sleigh.

It was a little while before Kristoff finally let Sven slow down and Anna smiled as the fjord and port of Arendelle came into view. The path narrowed a bit and Kristoff pulled back on Sven's reins to slow him, he eyed the drop into the fjord. "You know Anna we should talk to your sister about making this path a little wider."

Draping her arm over the back of her seat Anna turned to regard the two in the back, smiling as she caught Merida whispering sweet nothings to her sister as she lounged across her lap. "Hey you lovebirds, we're almost home."

Merida looked up and smiled at Anna, Elsa moved to sit up and Merida gave her one last peck on the lips before looking out over the fjord as they neared the bridge. Elsa placed her hand on Merida's shoulder and pulled herself upright just in time to see a set of fangs and teeth coming towards her.

Letting out a yelp in surprise the other three barely had enough time to react, before Elsa thrust out her arm forming a pillar of ice. The pillar shot from the ground striking the wolf in the head and catching the bottom of the sled. Sven grunted as the weight shifted and pulled at his reins, the sudden impact tipped the sled and the extra weight of the tree coupled with the narrow path sent the sleigh over the edge, Elsa's grip tightened on Merida's shirt as she reached her hand out towards the water, willing ice and snow to build beneath them. She heard Merida grunt as her grip tighten around her before the impact.

Merida felt a rush of cold from her chest, zapping her of her strength, the drop hit her like a hammer blow. Elsa tumbled from her weakened grip rolling violently across the ice, followed by the sled and the tree, the ropes snapped and the tree tumbled from the sleigh. Merida sat up in a panic and breathed a sigh of relief as the sleigh and tree barely missed the queen, she jumped when Anna suddenly yelled, turning she caught sight of the princess clubbing a wolf in the head with Kristoff's lute.

Merida quickly stood reaching for her sword, her fingers wrapped around A sudden chill from her chest made Merida pause and cringe, her legs nearly gave way in her sudden weakness. Looking up the princess barely had enough time to react as a wolf lunged towards her. Merida rolled out of the way, moving to stand she felt the weakness rush through her again, she watched as her tangled red hair turned white before her eyes. Distracted the Scottish princess had just enough time to see the wolf lunging towards her.

A sudden impact to its side sent the predator sprawling, Anna came into her view along with a handful of guards, Merida could barely make out the orders she gave them before the princess roughly dragged her onto her feet. Anna grabbed her shoulders forcing eye contact. "Merida listen you have to get to Elsa, I got the guards taking care of the wolves. Just get Elsa." Merida nodded and looked out on to the ice for the queen.

Catching sight of Elsa's still body lying on the ice next to the fallen sleigh and tree, Merida took a step towards her, her legs almost buckling as the cold hit her again. The cold numbed her fingers, she clenched her fingers watching swirling patterns of frost spread across her hands, her brows lowered in confusion. A loud low pitched sound alerted Merida to the ice cracking under the sleigh. Merida hurried over to Elsa skidding across the ice.

The red head kneeled next to the queen, finding Elsa bleeding from a head injury and her legs impossibly tangled in ropes from the sleigh. Merida shook Elsa's shoulder who barely opened her eyes, her eyes seemed dim Merida grabbed her face gently. "Merida... so tired..." The blond's eyes began to close

"No, Elsa. Look at me me, ye got tae stay awake." Merida said between chattering teeth tapping at Elsa's cheek till her eyes opened, the red head looked up at the sound of another sharp crack seeing a sleigh beginning to sink. "I'm gonna get ye outta here." Merida's trembling fingers fumbled through her pockets for a knife finally pulling a hunting knife from her pocket, Elsa grabbed weakly at her sleeve causing her to meet the blonde's eyes. Elsa's eyes were wide her pupils darted across the red head's now starch white curls and frost coated skin, she mumbled incoherently as if in shock repeating the words 'sorry', 'magic', 'froze', and 'heart'.

Merida turned away quickly grabbing a rope tangled around Elsa and beginning to frantically saw away at the ropes. Merida looked up at the sound of someone shouting for the queen, seeing some of the guards running out on to the ice. "We're over he-" a sharp crack cut her off a the sled's weight finally dropped through the ice, Merida grabbed and held onto Elsa tightly before the weight of the large sleigh dragged them across the ice into the freezing water.

Beneath the ice Merida could make out the vague sounds of people shouting, she paid them no mind, she had to get Elsa back to the surface. Merida quickly dove deeper grabbing the rope linking Elsa to the sleigh sawing at it with her knife. Her lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, and Merida grit her teeth as her vision began to cloud. As if like frost crawling across glass swirling patterns began to impair her sight, she growled and hacked through the last of the rope. Merida quickly dropped the knife and grabbed Elsa forcing her to the surface.

The two broke the surface gulping down air and sputtering as guards dragged them from the water. Merida could hear Anna and Kristoff issuing orders to the guards, but all she could see admits the frost was Elsa's slow, labored breathing as her eyes barely remained open. Merida reached out to take Elsa's hand before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes slowly opened, squinting in pain at the sun glaring through the window, Elsa tried to move her arms and groaned in discomfort. She couldn't ever remember being in so much pain, with great effort the woman pulled her arm up to caress her forehead, feeling the rough material of the bandages. Wait, bandages?<p>

Elsa could remember little of what happened, what she could remember was Merida kneeling over her, hair starch white a skin a deathly pale. Elsa gasped and tried to sit up in her panic, she had to find Merida. A hand on her shoulder gently pushed her back down.

"Easy." Elsa's eyes widened at hearing the voice, looking up all she could see was a red blur.

"Merida...?" Elsa asked voice hoarse.

"I'm so glad yer alrigh'." Elsa watched Merida as eyes finally began to regain focus. "I didnae even know I was in danger till Anna told me later." Merida reached out and stroked Elsa's cheek. "I jus'... I needed tae make sure ye were safe... I don't know wut I would've done if ye..."

Elsa struggled to lift her hand placing it on Merida's. "Me either..."

* * *

><p>The family doctor told Anna, Merida, and Kristoff it would take several days before Elsa was back to full strength so on Christmas morning Merida carried Elsa into the room and sat her in a chair next to Anna as Kristoff sat next to the tree and handed out the presents to the ladies.<p>

Elsa began to feel a little confused as Merida and her received ceremonial pieces of clothing from Anna and Kristoff. Anna gifted her a long flowing white dress with wide flowing sleeve, and Merida's gift was nothing too dissimilar, leather ceremonial armor showcasing her clans tartan. Elsa took note of Kristoff's gift as Merida tried on the rich violet doublet, a short cape draped over her left shoulder. For a moment Elsa was stunned by how lovely she looked in the doublet, almost not even noticing the Arendelle Crocus stitched into her cape.

Anna tapped the box in Elsa lap she had yet to open, inside was a belt, cloak, and necklace, all decorated in Celtic knot work. Elsa held up the necklace staring at the DunBroch crest in confusion, her vibrant red hair friend distracted her with a sudden gentle hug thanking her for the gift of a finely crafted bow.

"There's just one more present." Kristoff pulled a box from under the tree, small enough to just barely fit in his hand, he picked up the tag reading it. "This one's yours Elsa from Merida." Merida grinned behind her hand, as Elsa took the box and moved to unwrap the ribbon. An excited giggle came from Anna as the bow came free Elsa looked over at her squinting at her toothy grin as one of her own stretched across her face.

"What are you smiling at me like that for?" Looking back at Merida and then to Kristoff who wore similar smiles Elsa looked back at the box in her lap slowly lifting the lid she gasped at the sight of a small velvet covered ring box. Finally all the other gifts she pointed at Kristoff and Anna accusingly "You two knew she was going to..." Elsa laughed tears threatening as she picked up the box. Anna giggled motioning for her to open it, Elsa took a deep breath and opened the lid finding... a spool of thread. Anna scrunched her nose in confusion Elsa's smile dropped and she stared blankly at the spool, Anna looked up at Merida.

"Uh... Merida is this some kind of joke?" Merida stood and shook her head, the young queen looked up as the red head stopped in front of her and gently took the spool setting the box aside.

"In the highlands some say our fate is woven together like a cloth..." Merida unwound some of the string tying a small loop in the end. "...so that ones' destiny intertwines with many others..." Elsa watched in silence as pushed the loop over her ring finger and stepped away allowing the thread to unwind from the spool. "... even by the thinest of threads." Elsa looks up at Merida's small smile as she continues. "We've courted each other for over a year now, been together through many things, even got close to loosing each other..." Elsa took a heavy breath at the still too near memory. "I want to stand by your side, intertwine our destinies till there's no distinction between them, if you will have me?" Merida opened two of her fingers releasing a small gold ring letting it slide down the thread and on to Elsa's finger. Tears fell down the queen's cheeks silently and her suitor knelt down in front of her and gently took her hand. "Elsa will ye marry me?"

Elsa smiled despite her tears, a laugh escaped her lips as she dropped off the couch to hug the red head and cover her face in kisses. Merida tried her best to keep her balance but failed under the assault. Anna and Kristoff laughed as Elsa cradled Merida's face and kissed her. "I think that's a yes." Kristoff laughed, Merida smiled as Elsa pulled back from the kiss, she reached up and wiped away the tears streaming down the queen's face.

"Oh we could hold the marriage in the spring so you're family could come Merida." Anna blurted out her excitement barely contained as Elsa let her head drop onto Merida's shoulder, straightening the ring on her finger. Merida look down at Elsa who gazed at the diamond set in the gold band tenderly. Anna continued going on in the background about the marriage to Kristoff, Merida smiled as Anna mentioned having a chocolate wedding cake.

"Anna's talkin' about making the wedding cake chocolate." Merida whispered in Elsa's ears. "What do you think of that?" Elsa smiled snuggling into Merida's neck and closing her eyes.

"Sounds perfect..."


End file.
